Will You Still Protect Me After A Fight?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After reminiscing to a heated argument between the Avatar and her boyfriend Mako, Korra finds herself in an intense situation with old enemies. Can Korra fend off three benders and their leader, or does she need the help of a certain firebender, even after he did her wrong? Will he be there for apparently the only girl he loves? Can she ever forgive him for what she witnessed?


**Hey there everyone so this is just a short story on The Legend of Korra. Featuring . . . Makkora!**

**I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**Will You Still Protect Me After A Fight?'**

**. . .**

It is cold outside in the now silent city. The sun is gone and the moon is high in the sky. The stars shine around the glowing moon . . . the stars light up the midnight blue sky.

There are small clouds scattered around in the sky; white snow falling from them. The snow is light but the wind is cold as anything. The air is crisp and there is a small breeze passing through the city.

All of the shops are closed and all the lights to the buildings are off. The city is sleeping. Everything is so peaceful now that Amon has been defeated about a month ago. Can this last?

The streets are dark; the light posts aren't that bright and they don't light up much. Many people would say it's dangerous on the streets at night . . . the police aren't driving around to help you if you get into any trouble.

Of course though, this doesn't stop the Avatar from walking along these streets.

Korra is walking through the streets wearing her usual outfit: a blue tank-top and her water tribe pants. She didn't have time to grab a jacket so now she is walking in the cold snow; shivering.

Korra is staring down at the snowy white ground . . . her body is shaking and her face is numb from the coldness. She has her arms hugging her body to try to keep warm, but it is useless . . . either way she's cold.

The Avatar sighs to herself, "Why did we have to get into that stupid fight? If we never would have fought then I wouldn't be out here freezing to death!"

Korra thinks back to how this all happened and why she's even outside in the cold in the first place . . .

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Korra is smiling as she opens the door to her boyfriend and his brother's apartment. She is going to surprise Mako by just stopping by in the middle of the night . . . might sound weird but why not?_

_Korra opens the door slowly and walks in with a huge smile on her lips, "Hey Mako, I just wanted to surprise you by stopping-" She cuts herself off when she sees Mako and his ex girlfriend, Asami, kissing in the middle of the living room._

_Asami and Mako continue to kiss . . . not even realizing Korra just walked in on them._

_Korra stands in the doorway completely frozen. She gasps and instantly puts her hands over her hanging mouth._

_The Avatar starts to get annoyed that the two haven't noticed her, so what does she do? Korra slams the door shut and airbends Asami, sending her flying against a wall. Mako stands there speechless as he watches his girlfriend give him a death look._

"_Are you serious, Mako?! You're cheating on me with her?! You said you loved me! You said you wanted to be with me! Was that all just a lie?!" Korra cries out with her hands flying everywhere to express how she is feeling._

_Mako takes a step toward Korra and shakes his head, "Korra . . . it's not what you think! We both had too much to drink and she kissed me but I didn't kiss back!"_

_Korra chuckles, "Really? You didn't kiss back? Are you kidding me, Mako?! I walk in here and I see you BOTH kissing!"_

_Mako runs his hands through his hair and he tries to explain, "Korra I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't stop kissing me!"_

_Korra nods slowly and she rolls her deep ocean blue eyes, "Riiight, because a firebender guy who probends can't push off a small, skinny girl like Asami? That makes perfect sense, nice cover-up."_

_Asami stands up slowly and shakes her head, "Korra it's true. I kissed Mako. He told me to stop but I wouldn't listen! I'm sorry, but please don't be mad at him; be mad at me!"_

_Korra takes a step back, towards the door, "How about this: you two don't have to worry about making it up to me or saying sorry . . . you both could have each other."_

_Mako huffs and throws his arms in the air, "Korra! Do you even hear yourself?! Come on you know I love you! I don't love Asami . . . we're friends. That kiss meant nothing and I didn't even kiss back! How are you going to be mad or something stupid like this?!"_

_A small tear runs down Korra's cheek, "'Something stupid like this?' Losing my hair pieces is stupid. Kissing another girl is unforgivable."_

_Mako rolls his amber eyes, "Korra . . . I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. That kiss was nothing . . . I love you; I want to be with you and only you! Not Asami or anyone else . . . you have to understand . . . please?"_

_Korra shakes her head and lets the tears fall, "You want me to understand? The only thing I understand right now is that my boyfriend . . . MY boyfriend was just kissing his ex and it surely looked like you were kissing back."_

_Mako rubs his hands over his face, now annoyed at the stubborn Avatar, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?! Why can't you just trust me?!"_

"_Because you just broke your trust, Mako!" Korra snaps back at the firebender._

"_Korra . . . please-" Asami begins but Korra immediately cuts her off, "No! I don't want to hear anything from you, Asami! You kissed my boyfriend and I will not forgive you for this!"_

_Mako takes a step in front of Asami, "Korra can you calm down?! You're screaming and flames are forming on your knuckles!"_

_Korra lets out a loud laugh, "Really? Well if I set this whole place on fire I'm sure I know you'll save your new girlfriend. Look at you . . . you think I'll lose it and throw fire at her so you're standing in front of her and protecting her! But you're telling me that you don't love her and you love me."_

"_Well I'm not going to let you kill her because you lost it!" Mako snaps at his girlfriend._

_Korra bites her lip, "I give up . . . you want to be with her . . . okay. Fine, I'm done, Mako."_

_Mako rolls his annoyed, dark golden eyes at the waterbender, "You know what, Korra? Leave! Just leave because I can't deal with you anymore today. You want to be stubborn and not believe that that kiss meant nothing then fine! Go, shoo. Go get jumped for all I care."_

_Korra stares at Mako with complete shock that he could say something like that to her. The worse part of it all is that he means every word he is saying . . ._

_More and more tears run down Korra's cheeks and she shakes her head slowly. She is absolutely speechless so instead of saying anything else to her boyfriend or Asami . . . she runs out of the apartment in tears and onto the cold streets._

_-Flashback Over-_

* * *

Tears are still falling from Korra's blue eyes. She cries to herself as she continues to walk the dark, cold streets of Republic City.

Everything is silent until a car slowly pulls up behind her and stops. The car door opens but Korra doesn't look to see who it is. She starts to speed up her pace and continues to look at the ground.

Four figures come out of the car and start to walk towards her. Korra takes a deep breath but doesn't look back. The wind starts to pick up and the snow starts to fall heavier.

The four figures start to get close to Korra, so she decides to find out what they want from her. She instantly turns on her heels and earthbends the four to the ground; leaving them stuck and unable to move.

"What do you want and why are you following me?!" Korra snaps; anger and rage in her deep blue eyes.

One man –which looks like the leader- chuckles, "You're Avatar Korra . . . correct?"

Korra eyes the man, "It depends . . . who are you?"

The man in the back mocks a sigh, "Aw, what's the matter? You don't remember us?"

Korra squints her eyes and tries to look at all their faces but the snow makes it too blurry to see, "I . . . I can't see. Who are you?! I won't ask again . . ."

The leader answers Korra with a husky voice, "We're the Triple Threat Triad; now do you remember us? You and I haven't met before . . . the name's Shady Shin."

Korra gasps at the name. She remembers on her first day at Republic City she fought with them . . . she is still angry at them and will be more than happy to fight and beat them again.

"Oh, you again? What do you want from me? Isn't getting beaten by a girl bad enough one time?" Korra questions with her eyebrows up.

Shady Shin chuckles, "Well you and I never fought, wanna go?"

Korra rolls her eyes, "Won't be much of a match but sure . . . this could let me let out all my anger."

Korra only releases Shady Shin; she keeps the other three earthbended to the ground.

Shady Shin nods, "Fair enough."

Then, Korra bends the snow off the ground –turns it into water- and whips it at Shady Shin.

Shady Shin dodges it easily but doesn't attack which makes Korra curious, "Why aren't you attacking back?"

Shady Shin smirks at the waterbender, "Amon took my bending . . . don't you remember?"

Korra eyes the man and stops attacking, "Then why want to fight?"

Shady Shin chuckles then keeps his mysterious smirk on his face, "You know, if you are going to earthbend someone you should make sure you don't earthbend a earthbender who could break out of it."

Korra looks at Shady Shin, confused, but then realizes that Two Toed Ping, the waterbender and the _earthbender_ escaped her hold on them and start to attack her.

It's now three against one.

Korra is doing fine at first, she is fighting the three elements easily until the earthbender picks up a piece of the street and flings it at Korra.

Korra jumps out of the way but slips on the ground so the part of the street lands on her leg, "Ahhh!" Korra's cry echoes throughout the city.

Shady Shin chuckles then continues to watch the three benders attack the Avatar.

The firebender firebends at Korra's face so Korra lifts her arms up to try to defend her face but her arms are now burning.

Korra is lying on the snowy ground, unable to move due to the part of the street lying on her leg.

The waterbender is lashing her arms with water whips then wraps water around Korra's wrists. Korra doesn't understand why but then immediately does when the waterbender turns the water into ice and snaps her wrist.

Korra cries out and now she can't bend. Her leg is stuck under the part of the street and most likely her wrists are broken.

Tears continue to fall from Korra's face and onto the ground. Blood pours down her forehead and also hits the cold ground.

Shady Shin bends down and is about to smack her until a voice stops him, "I told you I wanted the Avatar _alive._"

The Triple Threat turns around to face its leader . . . its boss: Lightning Bolt Zolt.

Korra gasps when she sees the leader; standing only a foot away from her. Korra slowly looks up at the ex-firebender. She knows Amon took his bending so she knows why he would want her . . . he wants his bending back.

The man slowly walks up the Korra and chuckles, "The mighty Avatar Korra . . . a pleasure to see you again."

Korra rolls her watery eyes, "If only I could say the same . . ."

Lightning Bolt Zolt chuckles and bends down so that they are eye level, "How are you?"

"What do you want?" Korra says coldly; going straight to the point.

Lightning Bolt Zolt nods slowly and huffs, "Okay . . . straight to the point I see. Well, I just wanted to see how everything is going. You know, when I came to you and asked you to give me back my bending . . . you refused."

"So what? You want your bending back?" Korra questions as she raises her eyebrows.

"No . . . I want revenge . . ." Lightning Bolt Zolt whispers into the Avatar's ear.

***With Mako and Asami.***

"I shouldn't have said any of that stuff to her . . ." Mako says quietly as he sits down on his orange-red beaten up, old couch.

Asami shakes her head, "You were mad and so was she . . . neither of you meant what you said."

Mako looks up at Asami and shakes his head, "No . . . Korra probably thinks that I meant everything I said . . . Asami, I need to go look for her."

Asami folds her arms across her chest, "No . . . Mako no! It's dark and cold out there and your brother and I don't need you wandering out there on the streets!"

Mako shakes his head, "Korra could be hurt . . . she could need my help, Asami. I need to find her! I- I need to protect her."

Asami looks at the door, "I'm sure Korra will walk through that door any minute."

Mako stands up, now frustrated, "It's been an hour and she hasn't come back or called to let me know she's alright!"

"You guys just fought! Why would she bother to call?!" Asami shoots back at the firebender.

"Because she knows that I'm worrying about her . . . she knows I love her! I need to go out there and look for her. When Bolin gets back from his date -well if he even comes home from the date-, let him know I'll be back soon and I'm okay."

Asami huffs as she watches Mako grab his coat and his scarf, "Fine . . . whatever. Be careful, please?"

Mako gives the girl a sharp nod then runs out of the apartment and goes to look for Korra . . . _his_ Korra.

***With Korra.***

After a few minutes of beating up the now broken Avatar, Lightning Bolt Zolt grabs Korra's hair and makes her face him, "Now, should I leave you here to die or should I just kill you know and get it over with?"

Korra coughs and now her blood and tears mix together onto her face. She is covered in her blood and is she very close to peeing in her pants because she is terrified of what Lightning Bolt Zolt will do to her.

Lightning Bolt Zolt laughs at the Avatar, "You know something? I forgot to thank you for giving me my bending back."

Korra looks at him confused, "W- what . . . are you . . . t- talking about?"

Lightening is forming in his hands and he laughs at Korra's wide eyes, "I hired someone to disguise the best they could as a normal person and that's what happened. You didn't even notice it was me when you restored my bending. But, I want revenge for you at first refusing to restore it. Also, you got these three benders –the waterbender, firebender and earthbender of the Triple Threats that are behind him- arrested before."

Korra eyes Lightning Bolt Zolt, "I hope you all rot in prison for the rest of your lives." With that said, Korra spits in Lightning Bolt Zolt's face and smirks when he moans.

"You little . . . you are going to regret doing that!" Lightning Bolt Zolt angrily yells then forms lightening again in his hands. He places his two hands on both sides of Korra's upper arms and shocks her.

"Ahhhhhhh! S- stop! Please, stop!" Korra cries as the electricity runs through her body.

Lightning Bolt Zolt stands up and then forms lightening on his fingertips, "Say goodbye, Avatar Korra."

Lightning Bolt Zolt shoots the lightening from his fingertips and Korra closes her eyes tightly; waiting for the lightening to hit her . . . but it never does.

Instead of the lightening hitting Korra, a familiar firebender jumps in front of Korra, takes the lightening in through his fingers and redirects it towards Lightning Bolt Zolt.

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately jumps out of the way then yells out an order to his workers, "N- now, let's just leave. She's badly hurt anyways!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt and the rest of the Triple Threats run back to their car –dodging the man's fire blasts- then they drive away as fast as they can.

The man eyes the car then turns around instantly to look at the injured Avatar.

"K- Korra?! Korra are you alright?!" The familiar voice rings through Korra's ears and she knows exactly who it is without even looking. Mako.

Korra's eyes slowly open as the rest of her body lies against the cold ground, "H- hey . . . City Boy . . ."

Mako smiles at his nickname she gave him and he pushes her soaked hair out of her face, "It's okay . . . I'm here now and everything is going to be okay."

Korra gives him a weak smile, "T- thanks . . . Mako. It- it hurts . . . everywhere."

Mako nods and kisses her bloody forehead, "I know . . . I know it does but it'll be all better soon. I promise."

Korra's eyes slowly start to close but Mako shakes her which leads to her moaning at the pain, "Sorry . . . but Korra you have to stay awake. Stay with me."

Korra coughs up some blood then nods slowly, "Alright captain but can . . . can you please get- get this street part- part off of me."

Mako nods then looks at the heavy part of the street that is lying on her legs, "Okay, I'm going to pick it up then up have whip your legs out, okay? Can you do that?"

Korra gives him a weak nod, "I'm the Avatar . . . I could do- do anything."

Mako chuckles then gets ready to pick up the part of the street, "Okay . . . on the count of three. One . . . two . . . three."

On three, Mako lifts up the part of the street as highest as he can. The thing is heavy so he tries to hold it up as longest as he can. Finally, with a lot of strength put into it, Korra whips her legs to a different direction and Mako drops the part of the street to the ground.

Mako then drops to his knees and looks at his injured girlfriend, "Korra . . . how are you feeling? Are- are you okay?"

Korra gives Mako a look, "Does it really look like I'm feeling okay?"

Mako rolls his amber eyes, not how he meant it but he goes to pick up Korra bridal style but stops when Korra yelps.

"It- it hurts." Korra starts to burst out in tears. Mako strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head, "I know . . . I know. On the count of three I'll pick you up quickly, okay?"

Korra nods slowly then Mako begins to count, "One . . ." then without getting to three he quickly lifts her up in bridal style and holds her against his chest tightly.

"Oww! What happened to two and three?" Korra yelps and starts to moan at the enormous pain she is feeling at the moment.

Mako shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry . . . I thought it wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't expect it."

Korra shakes her head into his chest, "Nope . . . still hurts."

Mako kisses the top of Korra's head then begins to walk to the nearest hospital.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital!" Korra cries out.

Mako ignores the waterbender and continues to walk to the hospital, "You're going, Korra. You're hurt."

Korra's clothes are ripped, she's covered in blood, she has cuts all over her body, her right leg is broken, both her wrists are broken and she has bruises covering her tan skin.

Mako looks at Korra . . . he looks at all the damage that has happened to her. His eyes become watery at the look of it and he knows that this is mostly his fault. He told her to leave . . . he said for her to get jumped for all he cares . . . and that's what happened . . . only worse.

Mako then notices something but doesn't dare bring it up. He sees that her pants are wet but not from blood . . . Korra peed in her pants because she was so scared and helpless. A tear comes down from the sight and the thought of Korra being that scared.

Korra notices that Mako is crying when his tears start to fall on top of her, "Ma- Mako, what's wrong?"

Mako shakes his head and smiles at his girlfriend, "N- nothing. I'm fine. Just try to stay awake a little bit more longer, alright?"

Korra nods and snuggles up closer in his chest, "You- you still came for me . . . you still protected me after that fight we had . . . why?"

Mako looks into Korra's hurt eyes, "Korra, I don't care what happens between the two of us . . . I don't care if we fight . . . I will always love you and I will always protect you."

Korra smiles at Mako, "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there for me."

Mako leans his head down and kisses his girlfriend. The two share a passionate kiss and they know that they forgave each other for their earlier argument.

"We're almost at the hospital." Mako tells Korra to let her know that the pain will shortly we gone.

Korra nods her head slowly, "Mhm . . ."

"Korra," Mako begins and makes Korra look up at him, "I love you so much."

Korra smiles, "I love you too, Mako . . . buuuut you still have a LOT of making up to do." She gives him a halfhearted crooked smile.

Mako chuckles, "Whatever it takes."

They both share another passionate kiss then they finally make it to the hospital.

Korra knows that whenever she needs help or protection . . . Mako will always be there for her. The same goes for Mako too . . . whenever he needs help or protection, Korra will make sure she's there to help and save him like he did for her tonight.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Well, that's it for this short story! I hope you liked it!**

**This was just a short Makorra story and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you so much for reading!**** :)**


End file.
